This is a competitive renewal application for a predoctoral and postdoctoral training grant in Sexually Transmitted Diseases and HIV at the University of North Carolina. This program has been funded continuously for 28 years, with considerable success in producing scholars in basic sciences, as well as health behaviors and epidemiologic research related to STDs and HIV. The training opportunities have been expanded and include training in outcomes and clinical trials research. The training environment includes excellent affiliated sexually transmitted diseases clinics, a large HIV clinic, and a superb international research site in Malawi. Faculty are drawn from the School of Medicine and School of Public Health, with multiple cross cutting and interdisciplinary interactions and research projects. The base of research support available to the faculty and trainees is superb, increasing the likelihood of success for the trainees. [unreadable] [unreadable]